


JaredPadalecki JaredPadalecki JaredPadalecki

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>si eres amante del culito y caderas de Misha, del Padacuerpo y de Jensen Ackles siendo un cabrón en general… ¡este es tu lugar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JaredPadalecki JaredPadalecki JaredPadalecki

 

 

 **Titulo:** JaredPadalecki JaredPadalecki JaredPadalecki

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Misha/Jared/Jensen

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU

 **Nº de palabras:** 2.503

 **Hilo de peticiones aquí** http://taolee.livejournal.com/50248.html

 **Kinks:** si eres amante del culito y caderas de Misha, del Padacuerpo y de Jensen Ackles siendo un cabrón en general… ¡este es tu lugar!

 **Dedicado a:** sisterzurda, porque me ha hecho unos iconos cojonudos no, ¡lo siguente! Y super originales!!!! He aquí algunos. Cariño, espero que te gusten!

 

 

 

                Jared lo empujó contra la mesa detrás del telón de la sala de conferencias.

                Todo el mundo se había ido. Chicago parecía haberse vuelto silenciosa después de que toda esa horda de fans desapareciera de vuelta a sus hogares. Los organizadores habían salido para celebrar que la convención había sido un éxito. Jared se quedó. Misha se quedó. Y ambos se liaron a besos sobre la primera mesa que encontraron.

                Jared le echó la camisa hacia atrás, dejándosela sobre los hombros. Luego le levantó la camiseta y le lamió el estómago. Misha no tenía ni de lejos la misma musculatura que él, pero ese pequeñajo y canijo estaba fuerte, y todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel gritaban a pleno pulmón que lo poseyera ahí y ahora. Y eso era precisamente lo que Jared tenía en mente hacer.

                Comenzó lamiéndole el abdomen y el hueso de las caderas. La piel de Misha eran tan suave que uno podía pensar que recorrer esa parte de su piel era como tocarles las alas a un ángel. El pulso, acelerado por el momento, latía fuerte y seguido bajo la lengua de Jared. Éste le lamía y recorría de un lado a otro, dejando un sendero humedecido tras de sí. La piel de Misha se erizaba al paso de la lengua de ese hombre.

                Le abrió el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones, arrastrando la ropa interior. Todo quedó a la altura de las rodillas. Luego lo empujó hasta sentarle en el borde de la mesa para luego, finalmente, echarle hacia atrás y tumbarlo.

                - Jared… -la voz de Misha murió en su garganta cuando ese mastodonte estaba echado sobre él y le lamía la polla como si le fuera la vida en ello.

                - ¿No te gusta? –Jared paró con lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

                - Hoy has dicho muchas tonterías, Jay, pero sin duda esa es la más graciosa de todas.

                Jared sonrió. Luego siguió lamiéndole, introduciéndole por completo en la boca y meciéndose entre sus piernas, que colgaban por un lado de la mesa. Misha cerró los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar. Le faltó cruzar los brazos por debajo de la cabeza y dejarse hacer.

                La lengua de Jared era cada vez más ambiciosa y atrevida, apretándole cuan largo era y recorriéndole alrededor toda esa hendidura que ya empezaba a brillar a causa de la satisfacción que estaba sintiendo. Le acarició los testículos y luego subió la mano para masajearle, provocando un sonido obsceno. El glande de Misha se llenó de gotitas brillantes y espesas. Jared las capturó con la lengua e incluso lo absorbió un poco más. Después se levantó, le cogió las piernas y se las dobló hasta pecho, dejándole todo el trasero expuesto. Sosteniéndole por la parte de atrás de los muslos, agachó la cabeza y le lamió la entrada, dejándola pegajosa y lubricada.

                Misha gimió, pero no se apartó. Si ahora entraba alguien y lo veía así, iba a tener serios problemas, pero el deseo pudo más que la razón y es que uno no siempre era acosado así por Jared. Padalecki solía irse con Jensen, era un hecho y todo el mundo sabía. Tan sólo últimamente había comenzado a rondar a Misha, y él encantado, porque Jared no sólo era un tío cariñoso, divertido y algo infantil; también era una bestia parda en la cama y si alguien, alguna vez, quería tener el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida, no tenía más que intimar con Jared y  el resto venía solo. Una vez, Jensen y él bromeando mientras veían [Bitelchus](http://www.estrenos.es/caratulas/caratulas_b/imagenes-cine/bitelchus.jpg), comenzaron a decir que si una fan decía tres veces seguidas _JaredPadalecki JaredPadalecki JaredPadalecki_ en voz alta, Jared se le aparecía y la follaba en el acto. Se estuvieron riendo con eso durante horas. Hasta que, sin nombrarle, Jared apareció y se los folló a ambos. LITERALMENTE. Ahora Misha tampoco había dicho tres veces seguida su nombre, pero igualmente Jared estaba ahí, haciéndole cosas indecentes con la lengua en una zona un tanto privada.

                - ¿Te gusta?

                A la cuenta esa era la frase del día, porque Jared no paraba de decirla. Era obvio que los jadeos de Misha cada vez que incursionaba en él con la punta de la lengua no eran bastante, así que éste decidió ponérselo más fácil.

                - Calla y sigue –jadeó. Podía haber sido políticamente más correcto, pero ¿para qué perder el tiempo?

                Jared sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Sin casi esfuerzo, le echó las piernas más hacia arriba, hasta que las rodillas tocaron el pecho. Misha era tan flexible que estaba seguro que podía ponerle las piernas detrás de la cabeza y éste ni lo notaría. Algún día quizás se lo haría. Ahora, mientras tanto, estaba ocupado con otra cosa.

                Ese trasero respingón, blanco y redondito era una de las maravillas que tenía el mundo y que sólo unos cuantos podían disfrutar. Jared se alegraba de ser de esos pocos.

                - Jared… -jadeos y más jadeos-. Fóllame.

                - Espera –Jared se alejó lo suficiente para responderle.

                - Ahora.

                - Eres un impaciente –se quejó.

                Quizás. Pero estaba muy cachondo y no respondía de sus actos. Quería sentir a Jared dentro y lo quería sentir _ahora._

                Jared jugueteó sobre el orificio, sacando y metiendo la puntita de la lengua. Luego introdujo un dedo a la vez y lo folló así durante un rato. Misha se retorcía de placer debajo de él, gimiendo entrecortadamente con los labios casi cerrados. Con un movimiento seco se incorporó, aguantó las piernas de Misha con una sola mano y con la otra se bajó los pantalones en menos de un segundo.

                La polla de Jared quedó libre al fin de su confinamiento. Éste se dio varios toques, echando la mano hacia delante y hacia atrás un par de veces y luego se acomodó bien en la entrada. Justo antes de mover las caderas y adentrarse, abrió bien la mano, con los cinco dedos separados y le propinó una sonora palmada en una cacha. Misha abrió la boca para protestar justo cuando Jared, de una sola estocada, se adentró en él.

                Misha se quedó con los labios separados, los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada a treinta centímetros de la mesa.

                - Me dijiste que ahora –Jared rió, comenzando a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de él-. Y ya sabes lo obediente que soy.

                Si Misha dijo algo, Jared ni lo oyó ni lo entendió. Sólo notaba esa polla, enorme y caliente saliendo y entrando en él, marcándole a fuego. Notaba un pequeño pinchazo y una tirantez propia de que aún no se había acostumbrado a su tamaño. Sí, Padalecki era inmenso, y le gustaba pensarlo.

                - Joder Misha, qué estrecho eres –jadeo, sudando como un loco mientras se lamía los labios-. Qué bueno, joder. Da gusto follarte.

                Misha no respondió nada. Normalmente no solía quedarse sin habla, pero ahora… ¿para qué iba a hablar si su cuerpo lo estaba diciendo todo?

                Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados en sentir, tanto, que no escucharon que la puerta del fondo se abría. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Jensen estaba pegado a ellos, a un lado, mirándoles con esa cara seria y fría que usaba cuando pensaba qué hacer a continuación.

                - Jensen… -Jared jadeó al verle, pero ni por esas paró de moverse-. Le estaba dando a Misha su merecido.

                Jensen levantó una ceja. Luego, sin decir nada aún, miró al nombrado que estaba tumbado boca arriba con la mirada perdida y los ojos vidriosos. Finalmente se volvió hacia Jared.

                - ¿De verdad? Porque no le veo sufrir –anunció. Luego alargó una mano y la llevó hacia la boca de Misha y le introdujo el dedo índice y el corazón en la boca-. Chupa.

                Misha lo hizo. Lamer los dedos de Jensen era una promesa de algo más que él quería volver a experimentar.

                Jensen fue sacando y metiendo los dedos de la boca de Misha, recorriéndole los labios, mojándoselos de su propia saliva y de nuevo los volvía a introducir, jugando con su lengua y dejándose succionar. Luego deslizó la otra mano entre las piernas de Misha y le acarició la polla, que goteaba líquido pre seminal sobre su propio estómago. Jensen bajó la mano para rozarle los testículos y de paso tocar a Jared. Éste salió de Misha y se dejó acariciar por Jensen, que no perdió el tiempo y lo cogió para acariciarle de principio a fin.

                La mano de Jensen lo lubricó y de nuevo lo guió hacia la entrada de Misha. Mientras Jared comenzaba a adentrarse de nuevo, Jensen deslizó el dedo índice y ambos, a la par, entraron en Misha. Éste se contrajo y jadeó. Jensen lo ignoró y siguió penetrándole, notando como Misha se amoldaba a ambos.

                - ¡Arg! ¡Por favor! –Misha se incorporó sobre la mesa expulsando los dedos de Jensen de la boca y cogiéndose la polla mientras tanto-. ¡Seguid!

                Jensen sacó el dedo y le cogió la polla, apartándole la mano. Mientras, con el otro brazo lo volvió a acostar sobre la mesa, pero ésta vez no le metió los dedos en la boca, como había hecho antes; ahora le rodeó el cuello con la mano y lo miró fijamente.

                - Tienes treinta segundos para correrte, o apretaré.

                Jared aceleró el ritmo. Sabía que Jensen cumpliría con lo que decía porque a él se lo había hecho. Misha respiró hondo, notando esa mano sobre su cuello pero sin apretar aún. La otra mano de Ackles lo masturbaba a toda velocidad, pero aún así no era suficiente. Estaba caliente, sí, pero no tanto para correrse a la de ya.

                Cuando comenzó a notar que la mano de Jensen se cernía alrededor de su cuello, Misha supo que los treinta segundos habían pasado. No le apretaba tanto como no poder respirar, pero sí como para notar una ligera presión. De pronto, esa mano fuerte y musculosa, se cernió alrededor de su cuello y empezó a faltarle el aire. No podía respirar y se ahogaba, comenzaba a ahogarse y a sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba. Dejó de oír los ruidos de alrededor para escuchar sólo el pulso encolerizado y asustado de su cuerpo.

                - Jensen… -Jared los miraba a ambos.

                - Está todo controlado –Ackles ni se movió. Conocí a Misha. Se lo había follado miles de veces así. Y al revés también.

                Como si eso no fuera suficiente, apretó algo más la mano, llevándola un poco hacia arriba, obligando a Misha a levantar la cabeza. El pulso en su cabeza se hizo más ensordecedor y podía oír cómo la sangre le bombeaba en las venas, furiosa, buscando oxígeno. El cuerpo se le despegó de la mesa, fruto de una descarga eléctrica que lo atravesó por completo. Abriendo la boca buscando aunque fuera una sola gota de aire, Misha comenzó a correrse. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, notando que eyaculaba sobre la mano de Jensen como nunca lo había hecho antes. El cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse y la culminación se hizo más intensa.

                Jensen lo soltó dejándole libre justo cuando su cuerpo caía. Misha respiró rápidamente, rogando por algo de oxígeno para los pulmones. Maldita fuera la estampa de Ackles; se había quedado saciado y relajado como nunca.

                Jensen se movió. Con la otra mano limpia se abrió el pantalón y se colocó detrás de Jared. Con otra mano, la que estaba manchada del esperma de Misha, le acarició entre las nalgas y comenzó a juguetear con su entrada, deslizando la punta de un dedo repetidamente, así hasta que se coló por entero.

                Luego sacó un sobrecito del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo abrió y untó el pegajoso líquido en los dedos y en la entrada de Jared. Finalmente, separándole las nalgas, Jensen se adentró en él.

                Jared gimió. Paró durante un segundo de follarse a Misha y se concentró en notar cómo Jensen se abría paso en él. El recién llegado había cogido el ritmo y lo había empezado a penetrar por completo, con envites largos y profundos. Jared no pudo soportarlo más y, volviéndose a  mover dentro de Misha, comenzó a correrse en su interior. Lo agarró de las piernas y lo sujetó para que no se fuera mientras eyaculaba como un loco, jadeando y conteniendo algún bramido que otro. Durante varios segundos sólo se escuchó el chirriar de las patas de la mesa sobre la superficie del suelo y luego el jadeo de Jared al acabar, al empujar contra ese culito por última vez.

                Cayó sobre Misha, cansado y sudoroso. Jensen aprovechó la postura, le separó algo más las nalgas y aceleró en ritmo. En apenas unos segundos se corrió dentro de él, apretando los dientes y respirando fuertemente por la nariz como un bestia.

                Cuando todo acabó, los tres se quedaron así brevemente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Aunque más le valía que se vistieran pronto o podían pillarles. O peor aún; se les podía unir alguno más, que últimamente estaba todo el mundo saliendo del armario.

 

 

 

                - ¿De dónde coño has sacado el lubricante?

                - No sé –Jensen se puso bien la ropa-. Una fan me lo dio.

                Jared y Misha se sentaron para mirarle. Jensen se terminó de acomodar la ropa.

                - No sé muy bien por qué, pero todo el mundo me da sobres de lubricante –sonrió. Se puso las gafas de sol y se dio la vuelta-. Ha sido un placer, chicos. Nos vemos luego.

                Jared y Misha se miraron.

                - ¿Cómo diablos lo hace? –Misha se cerró la bragueta y volvió a sentarse junto a Jared.

                - No lo sé. Llega, se mete al público en el bolsillo, hace con las fans lo que quiere y luego se larga como si hubiera estado tomando el té.

                Misha se volvió para mirarle.

                - A ti te ha hecho algo parecido hoy –sonrió-, salvo que en vez de tomar el té contigo, te ha follado vivo.

                - Cállate a ver si vas a catar tú ahora –Jared se levantó y caminó media habitación. Luego se volvió para mirarle-. Voy a tomar una cerveza. ¿Te apuntas?

                Misha sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

                - Vale, pero invitas tú.

                - ¿Y eso por qué exactamente?

                - Porque me has dejado el culo hecho polvo. Alguna compensación tendré que tener, ¿no?

                Jared rió con esa sonrisa abierta, franca y estruendosa que tenía y se fueron al bar más cercano a tomarse un par de cervezas. Ya hablarían con Jensen respecto a qué diablos era eso de venir, follarle y largarse. Mientras tanto, una cervecita no les vendría nada mal.

 


End file.
